falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Professional
}} The Professional is a perk in Fallout: New Vegas. Effects The Professional adds an additional 20% to extra damage granted by critical hits when using any pistols, revolvers, or submachine guns from either the Guns or Energy Weapons skills. This includes: ** A Light Shining in Darkness * .45 Auto submachine gun * 5.56mm pistol * 9mm pistol ** Maria * 9mm submachine gun ** Vance's 9mm submachine gun * 10mm pistol * 10mm submachine gun ** Sleepytyme * 12.7mm pistol ** Li'l Devil * 12.7mm submachine gun ** 12.7mm submachine gun (GRA) * Alien blaster * Compliance Regulator * Hunting revolver ** Hunting revolver (GRA) * Laser pistol ** Laser pistol (GRA) ** Pew Pew * Laser RCW * H&H Tools nail gun * Plasma Defender ** Plasma Defender (GRA) * Plasma pistol ** Plasma pistol (GRA) * Pulse gun * Ranger Sequoia * Recharger pistol ** MF Hyperbreeder Alpha * Silenced .22 pistol * Silenced .22 SMG * Sonic emitter }} Notes * It will significantly increase the player's ability to make stealth kills in close quarters, making silenced pistols and SMGs more useful. Additionally, despite the perk description, out-of-stealth critical hits are also affected, so fighting in general with pistols, revolvers and SMGs is also improved. This is especially important in holdout situations which haven't been or cannot be circumvented. * Although this perk significantly improves the effectiveness of stealth kills with close-range weapons, rifle-type weapons of the same caliber will still deal more single-shot sneak attack critical damage, especially given any possible bonuses from other perks such as Cowboy. At moderate range and beyond, rifles are superior for one-shot kills. However, no rifles are considered holdout weapons, which makes this perk useful for any combat done inside weapon-free areas such as the Strip casinos or Fortification Hill. The expectation is that it will make close-ranged headshots from a silenced pistol or SMG especially lethal. * Better Criticals also increases sneak attack critical damage, providing a further critical damage boost. Behind the scenes The Professional is a reference to the French movie Léon, also known as The Professional and Léon: The Professional. In the movie, Léon remarks that "rifles are for beginners" as they let you keep a distance from your target; a true professional gets up close, Léon also has a close connection to a plant, a detail portrayed in the perk image. Also, the clothes, hat, glasses, and face stubble worn by Vault Boy are identical to the character played by Jean Reno in the movie. Bugs * The portion of this perk meant to confine the bonus to apply only to sneak attack criticals is set up incorrectly: rather than checking if the target has detected the player, the perk mistakenly checks if the player has detected the player. Additionally, there is no check in place to ensure that the target has not been alerted without overt detection of the player, nor is there any check to ensure that the player is currently sneaking. Due to these issues, the perk applies to all critical hits the player inflicts. * Despite being one-handed revolvers, That Gun and Police pistol are not affected by this perk. Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks ru:Профессионал de:Der Profi